A Different Humanity
by Madman With A Keyboard
Summary: What if humans weren't the ones to ascend to the skies? What if the beings of myth and folklore were to replace man and take there place? Well, you'd get a very different humanity indeed. Rated M for violence, language and eventual lemons. Very, very VERY AU


**Hello fair readers of the internet, to my first ever attempt at a Mass Effect story, with a scenario I'm happy to present to you all: A **_**DIFFERENT **_**form of humanity claims the Earth and heads to the stars. A truly **_**monstrous**_** human race. (If you still haven't figured out how they're different, than eek.)**

**Disclaimer: I own squat. So, EA lawyers, LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**X-X-X**

_**Chapter 1: First Encounters Are a Bloody Business**_

Captain Praefectus rubbed his eyes, tired. His ship and crew were amonsgst the first to go through the 314 Mass Relay in retaliation. Apparently, an unknown race had been activated the dormant relay, and were supposedly expanding. The Turian Hierarchy, fearing another threat like The Rachni, had assembled this taskforce to go to the aliens' first colony, and destroy their foothold into this area.

That had been about a week ago. It had taken quite some time to assemble this little mission, and now it was going to officially start. Praefectus personally hated this mission. He'd rather be back on Palaven, with his family instead of here going to war with an unknown enemy.

But, duty is above all, including personal preferences. So he and his crew had been called in to deal with this. This _clean-up duty._

"Sir? The fleet is ready to go through the relay." Praefectus snapped back to reality, remembering he had a crew to lead. He turned to the ensign who'd brought him back and nodded. "Alright than. Follow the fleet to this planet." Praefectus said, staring forward through the view port, as numerous Turian ships assembled battle positions. The lead ship, a Turian Dreadnought called _The Indisputable_ went through the Mass Relay, disappearing in a flash of blue. His ship, _The Gladius_, followed, entering the relay while rest of the fleet followed.

The voyage only lasted a few seconds, and they exited above the small planet, not very interesting to look at. What were interesting were the other ships around the planet. Vaguely shaped like knives and made of a black metal, they had strange alien insignias and symbols addressing their hulls. They had plenty of smaller fighters around them, also made of the same metal. The alien fleets' only response to the Turians was the ships moving around, likely to get them in their weapons sights.

The Dreadnought had the first shot, firing its primary gun at the largest of the alien ships, which was slightly larger than their own dreadnought. "_Like size is everything." _Praefectus thought to himself. The Dreadnoughts weapon hit home, hitting the ship right in the bow. That was the signal to attack.

The rest of the Turian fleet began to fire as well, the fighters being launched to attack the ship like a pack of sharks on a whale. But the alien fleet began firing back as well, shooting some strange energy at the fleet. Red and Green shots were traded between the ships.

"Shields at 97%." The technician reported after taking a shot from the enemy fleet. "Fire our missiles at them." Praefectus ordered, the weapons officer nodded, firing the missiles at the attack. Sadly, they we're stopped by the enemy's shields, which seemed to have them on now after seeing the first blow.

The first casualty was, surprisingly, own of their own ships, one of their Frigates. Before Praefectus could make some form of shock, his lead ensign interrupted him. "Sir! The enemy fleet is sending what appears to be a boarding party!" He said. Praefectus steeled himself, remaining calm. Let them come. "Tell all men to prepare for possible boarders!" The ensign nodded, sending the message over the ship. Suddenly, the ship shook. The boarders had fired missiles at them, causing a rupture to open in the ship. The ships filled in the open spots, releasing their cargo.

The enemy was onboard.

**X-X-X**

"Ready your weapons! Let these invaders not take a single inch!" The Sergeant yelled in Bellators ear as he gripped his Avenger rifle. The enemy had just boarded their ship, and he was not going to let them capture it. He could already hear the firing of weapons from down the corridor.

Then, his opponents revealed themselves.

Their leader resembled an Asari, although it had a deathly gray look to its skin. It was wearing dark gunmetal and red armor with a large coat covering most of it, gripping a weapon that resembled his own. It opened its mouth, revealing its impressively large fangs and pointed at them, letting out a guttural hiss.

Its companions, in armour more logical for front line detail, readied their weapons and fired, making a few unprepared Turians get cut down. Bellator steadied himself against the wall, firing back, nailing one of the creatures in the head, making a spray of dark grey ichor fling against the walls. It surprisingly steadied itself and fired at Bellator, cutting through his shields. He steadied against the wall, while another Turian, Stultior if he remembered, ran at one of the creatures to fight a close quarters.

The leader, or what he assumed to be their leader, pushed through its companions and grabbed Stullior, pinning him to a wall, making an obvious dent.

It ripped off his helmet and lunged into his neck, ripping out his throat with its teeth. Bellator nearly threw up his stomach at the sight of cruelty. The creature even seemed to be drinking his blood from his bleeding throat, with its long tongue. It apparently enjoyed the taste and continued drinking. One of the men in the squad fired a shot at the creature, making the back of its head explode.

The creature turned toward the Turian who had shot it in the head and snarled, blue blood clashing against its grey skin. "You'll pay for that." It snarled in flawless Turian, making Bellator widen his eyes. How did it do that!? He wouldn't get an answer, for one of the creatures pounced upon him, apparently getting close enough while he'd been mesmerized by his comrade becoming an entrée.

It snarled at him, its head similar to a Varren but covered in coarse, dark brown fur, and with enormous fangs. The Varren beast opened its mouth, exposing a large array of fangs before lunging onto Bellator.

First he saw red and felt unbelievable pain, but it quickly faded. In a second, he was unconscious. In another, he was dead.

**X-X-X**

Praefectus heard the screams and curses of his men over their radios, desperately trying to fend off the invaders. But it was a losing battle for sure. For every one of those _things _they killed, half a dozen Turians died as well.

A loud **THUD **sound came from the door.

They were trying to get in. Praefectus got out his Carnifex pistol, as was protocol. Around him, other members were getting out the weapons they had or were near them, all of them trained on the door. The thuds got louder and more frequent before it flung open, with a large, hideous, _THING _coming through by momentum.

It was large, nearly large enough to scrape the ceiling of the bridge. It's skin was a mottled green-grey, stretched over a ridiculously muscular physique. It's face was scrunched up, holding a pair of small, beady grey eyes, a squashed up nose and a mouth filled with enormous and irregular fangs, most of them protruding from it's mouth. It's head was flanked by 2 floppy ears, while the top of it's head was covered in coarse, stringy black hair. It was partially covered in dark grey armour, only covering it's shoulders, some parts of it's torso and legs. Instead of a gun, or some other firearm, it was simply carrying a large, metal club.

And it looked angry.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **the beast bellowed, swinging it's club around and sending 3 Turians through the air. "FIRE!" Praefectus yelled, already unleashing rounds from his pistol unto the behemoth. The air was soon filled with the found of Assault rifles going off, peppering the creatures pelt with tiny but supersonic grains of superheated metal. The monster bellowed again, swinging it's club, sending 5 more of his crew-mates flying through the air.

Praefectus fired off 3 more shots before his gun overheated. In desperation, he threw his now useless gun at the creature. Bringing out his combat knife, he charged at the creature, with what left of his crew still firing at the creature, which refused to die. Praefectus lunged at the creature, landing on it's back while it spung around and crushed an unlucky Turian, the communications officer, with it's club. Praefetus raised his arm and began repeatedly stabbing the creature in the back if the head, his knife becoming coated in dark green and grey viscera and blood.

The creature howled in pain, turning around wildly to try and shake the Turian off his back, but to no avail. "Die foul beast!" Praefectus screamed, and brought his gore soaked knife down unto the top of it's head, the knife going through it's thick skull and piercing it's brain. The creature stopped swinging and struggling and teetered around, before falling to the ground with a loud THUMP.

Praefectus got off the creature, panting. He hadn't had a fight that fierce in a long time. He looked up at what little of his crew remained and gave a grim smile. "Good work." he said.

Suddenly, a series of gunshots went off. The remaining members of his crew fell to the ground, bullets holes riddling there bodies. Praefectus spun around, now looking down the barrel of what he assumed was a pistol, held by a pale grey Asari-like creature, with dark blue ichor covering it's mouth.

"Surrender or die." It hissed in Turian. Praefectus didn't know how it knew the tongue of his people and didn't care. This thing must have been the leader of the creatures that had slaughtered his crew, and judging by the blood on it's mouth, it had also devoured them.

Fuelled by a mixture of rage, sorrow and adrenaline, he lunged at the creature, only to be pounced upon a creature with a Varren like head covered in dark brown fur. It opened it's jaws, surely to kill him, which he allowed with open arms. Let him see his crew again.

"Stop." The Asari creature commanded, the Varren beasts jaws inches away from his throat. It came around the Varren thing, smiling. "We do need prisoners to interrogate." She said, smiling.

The Varren thing growled deep within it's throat, but obeyed, grabbing him harshly by his shoulders, assisted by another one of it's kind and was half carried, half pushed out of the bridge.

The Asari creature grinned at him, a wicked gleam in its eyes. "Now, time to learn everything about your kind." It hissed.

* * *

_New Codex Entries_

_**Earth**_

_Earth, located in the Sol System and the third planet from it's star. This planet is noted for having the most diverse bio-web in the known galaxy amongst it's 8 continents (North and South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, Anacrtica, Nova Terra (artificial) holding countless species, many of them semi or completely sentient._

_It it is the homeworld of the Nocturne Alliance, and total population is 12 Billion._

_**Vampires**_

_Vampires are one of the many residents of the planet Earth, located in the Sol system, and make up about 20% of the overall planets population._

_They typically resemble Asari in appearance,although they have 2 different sexes instead of the female only Asari, although the male-to-female ratio is 1:10. Also like the Asari, they are a very long-lived species, with some of the eldest Vampires being over 2000 years old._

_The average height/weight of a Vampire (male) is 6'3 and 125 lb. the average height/weight of a Vampire (female) is 5'9 and 115 lb._

_They are a parasitic and nocturnal species, draining other organisms of their blood, which_ _they convert into their own through an organ that replaces the Heart. They are able to do this with any form of blood, but no other liquids, for reasons unknown. With this, Vampires can also, for reasons unknown, able to gain the memories of the prey, if it is sentient._

_The ratio of übernatürlichen (Magic users in Vampiric) is 1 out of every 1000._

_**Werewolves**_

_Werewolves are another of the many residents of planet Earth, taking up 10% of the planets total population. _

_They are a carnivorous canid species, and are natural predators, with a heightened sense of smell, sight and hearing, also having a 'sixth' sense that allows them to detect the emotional state of an organism, which many scientists believe is some sort of evolutionary adaptation to being around many magic users. Strangely, the birth rate of Werewolf magic users is 1 out of every 30,000._

_The species, prior (and still, in some remote locations) to the formation of Nocte Natum Empire, lived in a tribal culture, first being found by Vampiric settlers on the continent of 'Australia' on Earth on March 12th, 1796. First contact was very bloody, with one of the vampires draining a local chieftain of his blood, resulting in the allied tribes attacking the Vampires. __Finally, on October 18th, 1799, a treaty was made and signed between the Vampires and Werewolves, resulting in Werewolves becoming 'absorbed' into Vampiric culture. Many Werewolves resent the Vampires for this old conflict._

_The average height/weight of a Werewolf (male) is 6'8 and 200 lb. The average height/weight of a Werewolf (female) is 6'4 and 150 lb._

_**Troll**_

_Trolls are a large and culturally brutish species, originating from the deep swamp-forests of northern Europe from Planet Earth. They make up about 5% of the planets total_ _population, although only due to restrained breeding. It is believed without this, they would easily take up about at least 85% of the planets population, with the other sentient species likely extinct._

_Upon First Contact, many members of The Council believed stories of 'Behemoths', 'Monsters' or similar names for Trolls to simply be signs that the Nocturne Alliance had somehow employed Krogan mercenaries. Although this is obviously not the case, Trolls and Krogans do share some rather shocking similarities. For example, both species originate from highly dangerous locations, have a very aggressive culture and have numerous 'back-up' organs throughout there body. _

_The average height/weight of a Troll (male) is 8'6 and 500lb. The average height/weight of a Troll (female) is 8'2 and 470 lb._

_No known Troll magic users exist._

_**Magic**_

_Magic is a strange energy, able to be used and manipulated by nearly all species. Magic users are able to manipulate the energy to do feats usually physically impossible (manipulate gravity, control over certain aspects of nature, telekinesis, etc). The source of magic is from 'The Taint', a mysterious 'other' realm, inhabited by various species, predominantly _**Succubi**_._

_Most historical leaders or similar figures of status from all species that can be magic users, have been magic users._

_**Succubi**_

_Succubi are an all female species originating from The Taint. They physically resemble Asari or Vampires, although they have cloven hooves for feet, a long whiplike tail and small horns originating from around the forehead. _

_The Succubi culture is a rather sexual and piratical one, with many Succubi dreaming of either becoming master thieves, seducers, or both. Many scholars have noted the strange similarities between Succubi and Ardat-Yakshi of Asari fame, with some radical thinking individuals saying Ardat-Yakshi aren't from a genetic disorder but are Asari/Succubi hybrids._

_Succubi are members of no official government._

_The average height/weight if a Succubi is 6'2 and 135 lb._

_**Nocturne Alliance**_

_One of the strongest galactic powers, the Nocturne Alliance is the faction most Vampires, Werewolves, Trolls, and other sentients of Earth belong to. Created on January 7th, 2062, shortly after the Nuclear Moon wars, which left the planets moon irradiated and still is. The Nocturne Alliance is around 60 billion, including the former colonies._

_It is ruled by a council of 12, consisting of 4 Vampires, 4 Werewolves, 2 Trolls, 1 Succubi and a 1 Werewolf/Vampire hybrid._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
